1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to installations for processing steel making slag and refuse to reclaim reuseable metallics therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plants of this type have largely resorted to various crushing devices incorporated with sizing and various forms of magnetic separation. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,178,122, in which magnetic separating drums are employed, and 2,971,703 in which a conveyor belt and magnetic pulley metallic separator is disclosed. No prior art is known wherein the various lengthwise arrangement of sizing and separating devices are individually controlled with respect to rate of travel of the material being processed and the variants of capacity inherent therewith.
This invention advantageously locates the sizing and separation stages in a portable slag beneficiating plant and provides for the individual control of the several stages by the variable drive arrangement in the flexible hydraulic drive means disclosed.